Fated
by TwiSlut
Summary: Plot: One more year of high school, then best friends, Rosalie and Alice are off to college, away from dreary old Forks. The Cullens. Dark. Mysterious. Different. Beautiful. Dangerous. After one night of senior partying that turns awry, Alice and Rosalie find themselves lost in the woods and walk straight into the arms of the very people they fear the most. ExB EmxR JxA EsxC.DarkFi


CHAPTER 1

"Should I touch you here?"

His fingers ghosted over my stomach. A gentle smooth touch but seemed to light me on fire at the same time.

I could feel my pussy clench in response. His touch set my body alight with need and desire. The need for him. I was ready to come apart right there, desperate for more of his touch.

"Or does my slut want me here?" He said, sliding his hands down until they reached the outside of my wet panties. I gasped and could nod in response. My eyes were heavily lidded with lust and desire. I wanted to scream as loud as I could. Yes, yes please Sir. But my voice was lost.

In the blink of an eye, my panties were gone. Ripped from body and now lay in tatters over his shoulder. My arousal only intensified when I saw him lick his lips upon the sight of my bare mound. I can see it now. Pink, swollen and soaked. Only for him and him alone.

"Look at me slut. Watch me taste you. I want to see your eyes when you come for me." He growled out. My eyes found his and stared straight into the ruby orbs. Without breaking eye contact, he lowered his head and latched his mouth on to me. I moaned out. His tongue lapped at my arousal, savouring the taste. My hips started to respond, soon thrusting upwards, meeting his mouth with my pussy each time. I writhed and squealed in surprise when his mouth latched on to my sensitive clit, but not once broke eye contact. He groaned against my pussy, sending even more shocks with me. His fingers slowly slid me, pumping slowly, lazily, only curving upwards to stroke my sweet spot _. Yes. Yes._ I could feel it. I could feel my pussy tightening, warning me of my impending orgasm.

"Can I cum?" I rasped out, only to be met with a sharp slap on my exposed breast, causing me to hiss in pain _. Oh shit. Think Rose think_. "Sir may your slut please cum? Please?" I begged. I couldn't hold it any longer. It was too much. Too strong. I had to cum.

His eyes said it all. Yes. "Thank you Sir." I gasped out. Rearing my hips even more, I thrusted my pussy further into his mouth. A light sheen of sweat covered me. My eyes broke contact, screwing shut with immense pleasure. My head shook back and forth and mouth was agape, uttering a string of incoherent pleas and gasps.

"Oh fuck! Yes. I'm coming. Thank you Sir. Please Sir" I sounded like wanton whore, but at this point, I couldn't give two shits. I felt myself leaking more of my juices into his mouth, his fingers pumped more vigorously, his mouth now only focusing on my sensitive bud. I screamed out. My pussy was ready to explode. Fuck. I'm so close. I felt my pussy contract. _This is it. I'm coming. Yes._

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Get up! You're late!" My eyes shot open. It was just a dream?! What the actual fuck?! Wait, did _he_ not rip my panties off? I felt my eyes widen in horror, as I raked them further down my body, my covers were thrown off and lay in a ball on the floor. My hand, which was presumably rubbing my pussy, not too long ago, was now slick with arousal. I slowly retracted my hand, gasping with astonishment, at the long, sticky trails of my wetness that followed. My cheeks heated up, blushing with embarrassment _. Fuck._ I felt my brows pull together in frustration, I should be used to this by now. Throughout the entire summer, I was having these dreams. They all started in the same way, with myself being either on my back, knees or front, always naked and completely exposed. During these dreams, I found myself completely enraptured and consumed by a beast of a man. I gave myself to him. Willingly offering up my body for his every whim and desire. In my dreams, my body was no longer mine, but _his_. _His_ to possess, to control, to devour. It was Emmett Cullens.

A loud thud against my door snapped me out of my rivalry. "Rosalie. I will NOT tell you again. You're late! "My dad's voiced boomed through the door. I glanced at my alarm clock, that rested on my bedside table. 8:30am.

"Oh shit!" I had twenty minutes to haul my ass to school if I wanted to meet Alice before class. Jumping out of bed, I gathered my shit and hopped in the shower. This was going to be a long day. After showering, I blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth and applied bit of makeup to my face. Then, I headed to my room to get dressed. I wore a fitted red long sleeve crop top that wrapped in the front, a dark pair of skinny jeans, black flats and my black leather jacket. Clipping on mama's bracelet, I was set to go. My mom died when I was three in a car accident, since then its just been me and my dad. He was my mother and father all in one. He even bought my first box of tampons, and Cosmo magazine. I knew mom's death crushed him, but he never let it show, instead of mourning over her, he threw himself into work and looking after me. he was my own hero. I looked in the full-length mirror. I looked...pretty. I glanced back at the clock.8:45am! Wonderful. First day back and I'm already late. I ran downstairs and grabbed my car keys and a apple, kissed dad goodbye and finally rushed out of the door. I jammed my keys into the ignition and sped off. I made it to school in five minutes. Sweet. I wasn't going to be late and I still had time to meet Alice.

Emmett POV

Rosalie Lillian Hale. Rosalie Lillian Hale was blonde, beautiful and _mine_. I still remembered the very first time I feasted my eyes on her. I had just killed some cheap whore, who wanted a 'a good time' and said, 'it would be worth it.' it was, and I was now getting rid of the body. When the most intoxicating scent invaded my senses. Vanilla and strawberries. Pure and yet sinful. Then I saw her. I saw my angel. My eyes practically bulged out of head and my cock instantly hardened at the sight of her.

She had beautiful, long corn silk hair, that just stopped short of her delectable ass. I growled. I wanted to hammer her from behind it, preferably with her covered with blood. Creamy alabaster skin. Her eyes are what floored me the most. A baby blue powder colour, surrounded by a thick fan of lashes, _fuck_ , I can practically see her choke on my blood covered cock, while she gazes up at me. _what a sight to see_. Her lips looked full and plush and pink, I briefly wondered if they matched the lips on her pussy. I knew I had to find out soon. That night I followed her home and watched her sleep. It was then I knew that she would belong to me forever, whether she liked it or not. She was _mine_.

"Urgh. Fuck me Edward! Like that. Harder! Please Sir!" I heard Bella scream out. _Gross_. Hearing my siblings fuck snapped me out of my thoughts. They were going to make us late and I might miss the blood bags who might be ripe for my picking. It sucked balls when the human you drink is bitter. So, I was going to try to put a halt to my siblings sexcapades.

"Fuck, Edward hurry up! You can fuck Bella all you want later! Let's go already!" I shouted. My reply was a series of grunts and moans. Jeez, those two had a house of their own to fuck around in, a place where no one else could hear their gross fuck fests. Why did they stay here? Fuck Edward. He was taking the piss. He and his mate, Bella had been fucking for the last five hours and still were at it. you'd think with those two having their own house they would've fucked there instead. I growled in frustration. "Fuck Ed, hurry up!"

"Jeez Em. Calm your dick down! We're coming." He shouted back _. Don't you think you've cum enough dickward?_

Edward blurred downstairs and perched his ass on the sofa. "Fuck you Emmett. You'll understand one day. When you have your Rosalie" I rolled my eyes, ignoring him, "Where's Bella?" I questioned. "Present" her voice chimed. I spun round, only to see her kneeling before Edward, her head lay against his thigh, and her arms wrapped round his lower legs. Edwards hand was now stroking her hair. This didn't bother me at all.

It was the norm for mates to act like this. The females are the weaker sex, in our eyes and therefore they're submissive. The males on the other hand are naturally dominant. They have the say in everything that goes on between themselves and their mates. The females were to address their males as 'Sir', or with permission, they could use their mates given name. The female's bodies are no longer their own, they belong to their mates only and no one else, anyone who threatened the bond between mates, would be taken care of, regardless if they are human or not. I had seen Edward 'take care' of many threats over the years. Hell, I joined in to help, free blood bags, I wasn't going to pass up on that.

"The fuck Bells? Make a noise next time" I scowled at her. She scoffed in response.

"You scared big brother? What's the big deal anyway? We've done this school shit for over millennia, it's no big deal." She laughed. I saw Edward look down at her, laughing too, "Watch your language Isabella. But my princess has a point Em. We know you just want to pick the best blood bags. But we should get going. Where's Jazz?"

I shrugged my shoulders, the last I saw of him, he was drinking from the Sheriff's daughter. That was last night. "Probably, burying a body?" I wagered. Edward nodded in understanding.

"We'll hunt tonight Isabella. Who knows, we might bring the food home fresh with us?" he teased. Bella's crimson eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly. I rolled my eyes, it was well known that both Bella and Edward incorporated bloodplay into their sex fests, as do most vampires. Sure, it was a mess, but it was fun and hot _. Ahhh, vampires couples in love_.

"I guess well meet him at school then." I said.

"No need bro, I'm here." He sauntered in. Blood stained his shirt and his hair. His mouth was still smeared with blood, that now dried and was plastered over his mouth. I grinned and shook my head.

"Fuck Jazz. She looked fun" I pointed out. He smirked in response, "She _was_." We all let a collective laugh. He blurred upstairs to change and then we were off.


End file.
